The present invention relates to an image transmission device and an image transmission method and in particular it relates to an image transmission device and an image transmission method, in which the encoded data obtained by encoding the data of an image are transmitted through a transmission line of a predetermined transmission rate without using an encoder for obtaining the encoded data with a bit rate corresponding to the transmission rate of a transmission line.
For example, broadcasting a motion picture utilizing the Internet has been rapidly spread in the market. A motion picture is generally transmitted by being compressed and encoded because it requires an enormous quantity of data when a motion picture is transmitted as it is. As an encoding system for a motion picture, for example, MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) is known.